The War of the Founders
by JoeLewis
Summary: Two of the Founders return at a crucial point during the First Wizarding War with horrible consequences.
1. Chapter 1

The night was drawing in around Hogwarts Castle, Rowena was hurrying up the steps leading to the Front door, intent on not being late for the End of Term Feast. Just as she was about to enter the Great hall, the doors burst open. Godric and Salazar were rowing with each other. "NO MUDBLOOD WILL EVER BE ACCEPTED AT THIS SCHOOL NEXT YEAR! JUST LOOK WHAT THEY'VE DONE! POISONED THE MINDS OF OUR PUREBLOOD CHILDREN!" roared Salazar, a vein throbbing on his head.

"THEY WILL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MUGGLE BORNS ANYWAY, THEY ARE GENIUNE, NICE PEOPLE, DON'T YOU DARE MAKE MY STUDENTS FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!" argued Godric.

"_IMPEDIMENTA!_" screamed Salazar. He jumped the stairs two at a time, Godric advancing slower than a tortoise.

"Salazar!" shrieked Helga, who had just stumbled out of the hall, clutching her leg that was bleeding. It was too late Slytherin was already on the floor above.

"What has happened here?" asked Rowena, clearly outraged.

"It was Salazar! Two seventh years were snogging, a pureblood and a muggle born. He just went berserk! He stunned them both and when myself and Godric tried to restrain him he did this," Helga pointed at her leg. "And then went for Godric!"

"He's not going to get away with this!" fumed Rowena. She stormed up the stairs.

"No… Come back…" Helga called feebly before falling in a heap.

Salazar was sprinting through the corridors of the castle. He had to leave, but not without leaving something behind, something dark… He considered a Horcrux, but no, he had plenty of them hidden elsewhere. What would be one thing Godric couldn't stop or destroy? In his mind a plan began to form.

Rowena was hiding in the darkness watching as Salazar bent over something that couldn't be seen because Salazar was in the way. "_Arbcrista, solena harones!" _he hissed.

A higher pitched hissing replied, Rowena's heart was pounding, Salazar was hatching a Basilisk! She had to do something, she had a good idea what Salazar was going to do with the serpent and it wasn't good. She leaped out of her hiding place, keeping her eyes closed. "_Avis! Oppugno!" _she screamed.

Canaries appeared and zoomed straight at Salazar. He flicked his wand and the birds exploded into flame. "_Petrificus Totalus!" _shrieked Salazar.

He began to cackle insanely. "You thought you could stop me? With your books and theoretical magic? PATHETIC!"

Rowena was terrified. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, and you're going to stop me are you?" Salazar sneered.

"Please, don't kill me!" pleaded Rowena.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you…? I'm going to do something much worse than that!" Salazar flicked his wand and Rowena found herself inside a giant ice-cube. "I presume you know what that is?" asked Salazar.

Rowena tried to move her mouth but it wouldn't budge. "Impervious Ice, there is no escape, no heat can melt it. Only the kiss from a virgin on a full moon will set you free!"

Rowena began to cry.

Salazar then placed Rowena in a secret chamber under the lake, protected by Inferi, Dementors and many other evil things. Salazar made an illusion of Rowena who acted as normal as ever. She even had children, relationships and illnesses.

1000 years later Sirius Black along with James Potter find this 'tomb' and with it unleash horrifying consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the night James and Sirius had been planning for weeks, they were going to break into the Slytherin common room and cause havoc. And the best thing was no one would know it was them, except maybe Dumbledore who wouldn't tell anyway. The duo were getting ready in the dormitory when Remus entered and began to lecture them on the dangers of what they were doing. "If Dumbledore finds out you'll get expelled! You'll probably give the little ones heart attacks!" he lectured.

"Remus, can't you understand that nothing is going to stop us, so just shut and get out of the way!" James said.

"Whatever!" Remus replied angrily, the full moon was coming up, and that often made him moody.

James and Sirius began the long journey to the Slytherin common room.

They began the transformation just on the steps to the dungeons, James turning into a stag and Sirius into a large shaggy dog. They began bounding down the steps, they soon encountered a dead end. "Mudbloods and blood traitors will die!" said the stag.

The door slid open, revealing a large room lit with a eerie green light. The Slytherin Common Room. It was conveniently empty, the fire had burned low in the grate. "Come on, we need to get this over with." Sirius said.

Their plan was simple, as the common room was located under the lake, they would blast a small hole in the ceiling, then repair it. The whole common room would be flooded!

James aimed his wand carefully at the ceiling. "Confrin-" James began.

"What on earth are you doing?!" cried a small boy who had just emerged at the bottom of a stone staircase.

James jumped, his wand now pointed at a small patch of wall between two bookcases. "-go!"

Everything went cold. Sirius knew what it was before it flew out of the debris of the broken wall. And he was ready for it. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" roared Sirius. A huge corporeal dog burst from his wand, then charged at the Dementor, which faded into nothing.

The little boy screamed and ran back to his dorm.

As the dust settled a huge chamber could be seen on the other side of the wall. James and Sirius nodded to each other and advanced cautiously into the chamber.

Thousands of Inferi lay dead on the hard marble floor. James and Sirius both went as white as snow, yet they still continued to advance. When they had reached the centre of the room they stood still. A wooden door was ahead.

"Help me… Please… I'm through the door right ahead… Help…" A melodic voice whispered echoing through the chamber.

Sirius charged forward and through the door. On the other side was Rowena, still in her ice-cube, tears frozen halfway down her face. "To free me I need a kiss from a virgin on the full moon. Now is the time!"

Sirius kissed the ice-cube which strangely was very hot on his lips. The ice suddenly transfigured itself into a pool of water and Rowena, for the first time in 1000 years was free. "Who are you?" asked Sirius.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw, and incase you are wondering why I was in that ice-cube it was because of treachery by the slippery fool, Salazar." she said.

"Whoa! Hot stuff! Who's the babe?" asked James, walking into the chamber.

"Ravenclaw." answered Sirius.

"What?" James said incredulously.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw, co-founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and discoverer of the 200 uses of Unicorn blood." Rowena explained, talking as if to an annoying toddler.

"Oh." said James.

BANG! The foundations of the school shook, as above the walls of the great school came crashing down.


	3. Chapter 3

2 days before the events of Chapters 1 and 2...

Lord Voldemort was confused. He couldn't believe it, but he was. A couple of months back he started hearing voices in his head, stuff like "The night draws close…" and "Look to the Highlands, there you will find me!" At first he thought it was some form of curse or jinx, but when he had tried every form of magic that might stop the voices, he began to worry. Heeding the advice given to him by the voices he had immediately Apparated to a place he knew not far from Hogwarts.

When he arrived at the destination he immediately realised something was wrong, there were two voices here, arguing, apparently, with each other. "You can never pass the gates of Hogwarts while I am here! My theoretical magic has paid off, hasn't it! If I hadn't researched the Soul shield, I'd be helpless!" said a new voice, a beautiful, melodic voice, yet it had a slightly big-headedness about it.

"Shut up, girl, you cannot withstand against me AND my kin for long! Ah, he draws close. Come, Tom, I am inside the Shrieking Shack!" said the first voice.

Sudden realisation struck Voldemort, the voice was his noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin!

The Shack was as cold and inhospitable as Voldemort remembered from his school days, yet he immediately began reaching out with his mind, searching for Slytherin. He finally found him in the attic. As there was no way into the house from the outside, he was forced to Apparate into the attic. There he found a huge sword, the hilt made of frosted, hardened emerald, and a blade of some green metal. Along the side was the inscription: Made by Merlin, Wielded by Salazar. Voldemort knew what it was, a Horcrux, and he knew what to do. "I, Lord Voldemort pledge my life, body and soul to Salazar Slytherin so he may use my body as his physical form until such a time as another body shall become available.".

"That is acceptable." said Salazar.

Voldemort shone with a green aura, then he was possessed, sharing a body with Salazar. Salazar mind began to work, thinking what his next options would be. Of course his eventual aims would be to conquer the Wizarding World, but he would need a Head Quarters or Fortress. Hogwarts! But he would need a small army to take over Hogwarts, what with all the teachers and students there. Then one of Voldemort's ideas came swimming to the surface: Death Eaters!

It took two days to assemble an assault force worthy of the historic school. 500 Death Eaters, 50 Dementors and 80 or so Inferi. The assault force, disguised with disillusionment charms, was waiting outside the gates for the go-ahead signal when Salazar/Voldemort felt a mental twinge. Rowena was free! They felt a sudden surge of anger and vented their frustration on the Hogwarts wall, which after being frozen, cracked and burnt more times than imaginable collapsed in a heap. "GO! AND THE ONE WHO RETURNS WITH RAVENCLAWS WAND WILL BE PROMOTED TO SECOND IN COMMAND!" they roared, the voice of Tom Riddle and the rasping one of Salazar Slytherin oddly merged.

The assault on Hogwarts had begun.


End file.
